


Short hair

by Kpopfanfic23



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopfanfic23/pseuds/Kpopfanfic23
Summary: "Shuhua was really surprised when I got my haircut. But... I think she likes it."
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Short hair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to AFF.
> 
> A brief series of events based on Soojin's V Live.

Soojin doesn't have any thoughts when she cuts her hair. It isn't much of a change honestly, seeing her reflection on the mirror with the end of the black strands of her hair, resting just a few centimeters down her shoulder blade.

She has always been that person who doesn't feel extremely about things, not like Yuqi who tends to exaggerate or Shuhua who is always passionate about the things she loves and cares. And this is just one of those things that she doesn't really have any extreme feelings about. When she was sure she wanted to cut her hair, that was it. Everything after that, happened just how she had imagined it back then.

Her head just feels a little lighter, and it feels a little cooler on her neck.

That's it.

So when she comes home, greeted by the two puppies who seem nonchalant about her new hairstyle, she doesn't really feel that there's a big fuss about it.

That is, until Shuhua comes out of her room.

The younger girl's first reaction is stopping in her tracks when their eyes meet. Her jaw quite literally drops, and her eyes widen comically.

It's a really funny face by the way, which whenever she thinks back to it, the image always makes the corner of her lips lift into a smile.

"What? Does it look bad?" Soojin finally asks with her eyebrows raised curiously after almost 30 seconds passed quietly like that. This is the younger girl's idea anyway, and perhaps she regretted ever giving that recommendation to her.

Shuhua walks closer with careful steps, her right hand then reaches out to touch her now medium-length hair.

"You really cut it." She comments in disbelief.

Soojin raises one of her eyebrows, "of course, I told you this morning already."

"It's still longer than what I have imagined." She then says, running her finger through the end of her black hair gently.

"Why? You don't like it?"

Shuhua shakes her head, "you look really great with it unnie. Cute." The girl smiles adoringly.

Soojin's heart clenches a little bit, biting back a smile as she chooses not to show it to her expression. "Cute? I don't think there's a difference though."

"There is!!" Shuhua fires back with passion, eyebrows furrowed in protest.

The older girl finally laughs, "really?"

Shuhua nods vigorously, "really!" She leans back a little bit before breaking into a squeal. "So cute!" She yells, slightly jumping up and down as she pats her cheek with the hand that was just playing with her hair a second ago.

"Why are you more excited than me?"

The younger girl looks up, and with a tilt of her head she says, "because I love you?"

Soojin rolls her eyes but the smile on her lips are hard to resist.

Shuhua then snakes one of her arms around the taller girl's waist, her eyes fixated on the strands of hair that are now again, between her fingers. "Cute."

"Mmhm. You think so?" Soojin fixes her gaze on the girl's dreamy expression, a small thankful smile is etched on her plump red lips.

Shuhua nods slightly, glancing up at her with a bashful smile.

"Excuse you" A sudden voice surprises both of the girls who were in their own world, jumping a little bit before they simultaneously turn their heads to the source of the soft and feminime tone.

"Can you _please_ refrain from flirting in the middle of the living room? My eyes are not prepared every time." Miyeon complains.

Shuhua chuckles, "unnie! Soojin unnie cut her hair!" The younger girl distances herself while pointing at her excitedly.

Soojin would be lying if she said she didn't miss the warmth.

…

Every day, Shuhua would always play with her hair, given the chance. She never explicitly said she likes it, which Soojin doesn't want to ask again. She concludes that Shuhua does, based on the fact that the girl seems to always compliment how cute she looks.

Although she seems to want her to cut it a little bit shorter.

And so, she is going to. With Shuhua, in fact.

Soojin is kept entertained while Shuhua is sitting next to her, giving a lively reaction every time the hairdresser cut her hair just a little bit shorter.

When she's done, now her black hair is sitting just a little bit above her shoulder blade, Shuhua keeps smiling happily while looking at her.

Every time she asks her, "why?"

The younger girl would shake her head with a bashful smile on her lips, clinging onto her arm while leaning her head on her shoulder.

Soojin only laughs dismissively.

So in that afternoon, when they're spending some time together buying desserts, Shuhua can't seem to stop smiling at her.

"Yeh Shuhua, you better stop smiling like a creep." Soojin nudges the younger girl next to her, sitting on the back seat of their van on the way back to their dorm.

Shuhua chuckles giddily, "I tried unnie, I really did."

The older girl stares at her in doubt, "you sure? What's wrong with you these days anyway?"

Shuhua ponders, "mmhm, maybe I'm falling in love more and more with you unnie." She nudges back.

Soojin can only shake her head, turning her head away while trying to hide the cheeky grin that makes its way to her lips.

…

At around three am, the older girl arrives home with Miyeon to the two whiny dogs that look sad and scared. She leaves the two puppies to the oldest who instantly melts at that moment, patting and comforting them. She then makes her way to Shuhua's room, knowing she's probably still pretty pissed and needs some cheering up herself.

Soojin knocks on the door softly before opening it. Leaning her shoulder on the door frame, she asks the girl who's laying on the bed with her eyebrows furrowed sulkily while staring at her phone screen, "still angry?"

Shuhua glances up at her, "oh, unnie's home already."

Soojin hums, stepping inside the room while closing the door behind her. "Want something to eat? I'll cook for you."

The younger girl shakes her head, pausing the video she's watching as she puts her device on the bed. "JinJin, can you come here?" She asks, patting the space next to her.

She raises one of her eyebrows, "I haven't washed up yet."

Shuhua pouts, "hurryyyyy!" She demands, arms flailing in the air.

Soojin sighs in defeat, dragging her tired feet and seating herself at the side of the bed. "Why?" She huffs.

She then hears the bed creaks before a pair of arms are wrapped around her waist while the girl leans her head on her back. Soojin feels her body tense up at the sudden action, but soon relaxes as Shuhua sighs in content.

"What is it?" Soojin asks, not able, or not brave enough, to turn her head to look.

"JinJin-ah, can I kiss you?"

Soojin's heart jumps a little at the sudden request.

"Miyeon unnie is outside." She reasoned immediately.

"She's probably showering, and it takes her two to three hours until she's done."

"Huh" Soojin tightens her grip on the bed sheet underneath her fingertips.

"I can't?"

The older girl doesn't answer.

"Hey unnie. I _really_ like your new hair. You look really cute and beautiful" Shuhua mumbles against her sweater. Tightening her hold on her waist, she continues, "I was watching your v live, but Haku and Mata peed again on the floor."

Soojin smiles, "thanks."

"I really want to kiss you. Please?"

She doesn't answer again. But this time, Shuhua moves, pressing her own body against her back. 

Within every move, the air inside her lungs are stolen bits by bits, "shu-"

"You don't want to, Jin?" Shuhua whispers next to her ear. Soojin inhales sharply as shivers run down her spine.

The younger girl continues, her fingers left a trail of burning touches when she slightly moves her short hair to one side of her shoulder.

She starts by pressing her lips against her bare shoulder, skin peeking from underneath the gray sweater she's wearing. Soojin holds her breath, trying not to give a single reaction, or let out a single sound. But that resolution is quickly shattered when Shuhua trails her lips up to her neck, leaving warm open mouth kisses on her now burning skin.

With her eyes closed, Soojin lets out a shaky sigh as Shuhua moves, trailing up and leaving one last kiss on her jaw line.

"Jin-ah, will you look at me?"

The air is thick with anticipation, and perhaps she doesn't have the ability to hold herself back anymore. 

So, in defeat, Soojin complies and turns around. 

Carefully, their eyes meet, darkened with something she can't barely hold in her lungs. But Shuhua smiles at her, bringing up one of her hands to play with her hair, _again_ , and she feels her body loosening up like a puddle underneath her affectionate gaze.

"Not sulking anymore?" Soojin raises her eyebrows, a small smile makes its way to her lips before she realizes it.

"Hm, if you let me kiss you, probably." Shuhua tilts her head, now moving her hand to cup her cheek.

Soojin leans to her touch automatically, feeling the warmth from how Shuhua gently caresses her thumb against her skin.

The older girl chuckles, "you already did."

"No. Not yet."

Without wasting another second, Shuhua really does kiss her. Soojin surrenders to the clench in her chest and the exploding colors beneath her closed lids. Everything that Shuhua does to her is gentle, careful, and soft. Just like how one of her hands is now holding her hip securely, while the other is holding her cheek gently. Or how she captures her bottom lips slowly, savoring the taste of cherry on her lips that she knows Shuhua likes.

As they separate, Soojin is panting breathlessly, trying to fill her lungs with the air that the girl has stolen. 

But before she can open her eyes, Shuhua is already kissing her again. She pulls her closer, laying her down to the soft surface of the girl's mattress, while the girl herself climbs on top of her.

At this point, Soojin has already lost her mind, melting into a useless mushy puddle. She wraps her arms around the younger girl's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

One of Shuhua's hands has already traveled down to the hem of her sweater. It hasn't hit her until she feels a burning sensation of where Shuhua grazes her finger against her skin. Her bare stomach, her abs, her waist. The feather touches almost make her lose her mind, gasping in the middle of their kisses.

And when Shuhua finally plants her palm against the skin on her waist, caressing, the soft touches burn pleasurably. She lets out a suppressed sound from her throat that she has tried so hard to hold back.

"You can't make a noise, JinJin." Shuhua whispers as they gasp for breath, from her half-lidded eyes, Soojin can see the intensity beneath her gaze.

"Then shut me up." She demands.

And the girl gladly does. 

They breathe, they kiss, again and again, until their lungs give up and their hearts burst with uncontainable emotions.

…

"Soojinn, the bath's empty!" Miyeon yells as she opens the bathroom door. Without any answer and the silence that is surrounding the place, she wonders what everyone is up to. She first walks through the hallway to the living room to check on the two adorable puppies, smiling to herself when she spots Haku and Mata sleeping soundly.

Just as she is about to check on the two younger girls, she hears the door open and closes behind her.

When she turns around, she is then met eye to eye with Soojin.

Something is definitely a bit out of place. 

Within a second of a full body scan, and the fact that this girl just came out of a room that is not her own, _and_ _not_ _mine_ , the answer hits her harshly.

Miyeon whines, "okay don't. Shush." She puts up an index finger in the air, shaking her head in an exaggerated displease.

The now short haired girl, who is still in a disheveled state and didn't even bother to fix her sweater or wipe the lipstick smearing around her lips, raises her eyebrows. "I'm not talking." She states.

"Just." Miyeon fakes a gag, "shower is empty." She points at the vacant bathroom.

Soojin chuckles, "don't be jealous unnie." She rolls her eyes with a smile etched on her lips before leaving her there to gape. That girl didn't even look _that_ happy when they were doing v live together.

Miyeon sulks. 

_Tch. Whipped._

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading~


End file.
